


He Sits Up High, Surrounded by the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Short One Shot, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Destiel one shot. Cas climbs a tree, Dean yells, things happen, etc. Very very fluffy. Mild language. Thank you! Have a lovely day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sits Up High, Surrounded by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a song by Pierce the Veil called "Hold on 'til May". The title is also based off of one of the verses. This is my first fanfic here, but I don't want people to pity that, if this story is bad, say it's bad and tell me why. I'm always up for constructive criticism. Did I spell a word wrong? Call me out on it. Thank you! Have a wonderful day!

What the hell is he doing? He's going to get hurt. Damnit, Sam. Why'd you teach him to climb trees? Cas realizes I'm watching him, and looks down from his perch. He waves. 

"Cas, get down from there before you get hurt," I warn. He shakes his head. 

"Dean, you seem to be forgetting that I'm an angel. I won't get hurt from falling," he replies. 

"I don't care. There's always a risk. Now get down from the friggin tree, before I grab Bobby's old chainsaw, and tear it down myself," I yell up at him sternly. 

"But Dean, it's such a wonderful view from up here. Do you know how much magnificent beauty there is in this world?" Cas says looking around in awe. "You should come up here!" he adds excitedly. Stubborn-ass Angels.

"No, I'm not climbing the damn tree!" I exclaim, frustration and worry mix in my voice. 

"You don't have to," I hear a voice behind me say. I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly, I'm sitting on a tree branch, nearly 60ft up. Cas sits next to me and smiles an innocent grin. 

"I told you not to zap me places. Every time you do, I don't poop for a week," I say. Cas ignores my comment and looks around. I gotta admit. It's stunning up here. Oranges, pinks, reds, and purples intertwine to make the sky. The sun is still peaking out from behind the horizon, but is about to hide completely. I turn to look at Cas. His blue eyes almost see to be twinkling. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. 

"I love the trees, Dean."

"I know you do."

I slowly reach my hand out and place it gingerly on top of his and lean back, watching the sky. When he feels my hand, he looks back at me, smiling. He leans into my chest and I wrap an arm around him. I'm not a fluffy dude, but for some reason, right here, in this moment, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, so I enjoy every single second of this. Blue eyes look up at me and I crane my neck down to place my lips in between them. This is my heaven.


End file.
